


Emison

by TaraTyler



Series: Emison [2]
Category: Pretty Little Liars, emison
Genre: F/F, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Emison One Shot collection





	Emison

Emily and Alison sat there on the couches for what felt like ages. They didn’t look at one another and they didn’t speak. The television was off, and the only thing that they could hear was the air conditioning kick on. Emily’s heart was in her throat and she felt sick to her stomach. Alison studied her hands as though they were the most interesting things in the world.

“As reluctant to admit it as I am, I don’t think that I like the silence as much as I thought.” Emily chokes out softly.

“I can… I can understand that.” Alison replied, equally softly.

“I just… I don’t understand how this could have happened. I don’t know why someone would want to do this to us.” Emily’s voice was heavy with emotions and probably tears as well, though Alison didn’t see any falling.

“It’s senseless cruelty. There’s no rhyme or reason to it and it’s pretty much useless to look for any is what I’ve decided. You just need to know that you have as much say in this as I do. This is your baby, Emily, and whatever you say goes. You have my complete support and I am sure that the others will say the exact same thing. I know that you must feel just as violated as I do.” Alison spoke carefully, weighing each word before she said anything. She had done enough damage with her tongue to Emily most importantly, and to so many others as well.

“I...I may need a moment to process all of this before I make any life-changing decisions. You’ve been carrying this baby for all of this time, Ali, what do you think? We need to be in this together… I mean, if we were to decide to keep it, we would raise it together, right?” Emily asked and Alison was pretty sure that she hadn’t ever seen the other woman look that fragile before.

“Yeah, that’s how it should be I think? I don’t think that I would have it in me to give birth to this baby, and immediately, give up my rights to it.” Alison said firmly.

“I would never think to ask that of you, Alison. You have to know that I’m better than that.” Emily said firmly while crossing the distance between them to take one of her hands between Emily’s own.

“Is that what you think you want to do?” Alison asked. “Do you want to raise this baby together?”

“Yeah, I think that I do.” Emily nodded confidently. “If it were anyone else carrying my child, I don’t think that I would be able to handle this, but with you, I think that we can.”

“I can see a future with us, Emily. You make me a better person, and I know that you will make a wonderful mother. You’ll make me a better mother as well, I’m sure.” Alison says in a shaky voice.

“Should we call the girls and tell them what happened to you and what we’ve decided?” Emily asked, feeling a bit more put together now that they had talked about it and come to a decision as a team.

“That sounds good, but first… I want to do this.” Alison, standing only to sit down directly beside of Emily. She gently took hold of Emily’s chin and turned her face to meet Alison’s own. More gently than Emily had ever seen Alison do anything, she pressed her lips to Emily’s, almost reverently. “Tell me again that we can do this?”

“We can do anything together.” Emily promised.


End file.
